Larkfang
: Magpiefang is a black and white tom with yellow eyes. He is a warrior of SummerClan, and one of the sons born to Anders and Mitchell. He is the brother of Crowstar and Raynor, however, he has no knowledge that he has a sister at all. He is also the mate of Morningcloud, and they are the parents of Dawnheart, Maplestorm, and Oatkit. The brothers were born loners, however, their parents abandoned them only to be found by SummerClan where they grew up. : Magpiefang is a very down to earth and relaxed cat. He's a very charming cat and generally gets along with anybody he meets. He is fiercely defensive about his family and how non-Clan born cats are sometimes seen but other than that, he rarely bares his teeth unless fighting. Description Appearance : Character : Magpiefang is such a light-hearted cat. He's got an infectious laugh which can cheer some of the grumpiest cats' up - it's what he does best. The tom is very easy going and down to earth which makes him highly approachable by most and very welcoming to all. Some say he's best friends with everyone in the Clan which wouldn't come as a surprise. This very noticeable and bright personality has landed him in a position where he is loved by many. Magpiefang's easy-going nature can have its problems that'll land him trouble with the sterner cats. He slacks off some days and prefers to sleep around camp rather than do his duty and protect the Clan. : However calm he is perceived to be, the tom can flare up if someone insults something close to his heart. Like his brother, Crowstar, this touchy subject tends to be around his family or parents. Magpiefang isn't as bad as his brother as he has been able to move on from the subject and not let it ruin his life. However, he can have his moments where he feels insulted when some insensitive cats insult non-Clan born cats. Magpiefang doesn't stand for discrimination at all and believes that no one should. Magpiefang rarely flares up though so there isn't much to worry about when he's like the most chill cat ever. Skills : Magpiefang is a cat that has notable skill when it comes to both hunting and fighting. It is worth noting, that some of his Clanmates refer to him as a gentle giant so to say. The tom much prefers hunting and in his personal opinion believes he should've earned a suffix to show his skill in that field rather than both it and fighting. That's not to say his fighting is bad, he's just a bit more of a pacifist when it comes to battle. Magpiefang doesn't like to fight and would much rather talk out an issue instead of having bloodshed. Life Roleplay : Pedigree Mate: ::Morningcloud: Living Sons: ::Dawnheart: Living ::Oatkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Daughter: ::Maplestorm: Living Father: ::Mitchell: Living Mother: ::Anders: Living Brother: ::Crowstar: Living Sister: ::Raynor: Living Uncles: ::Mikkel: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Tyrone: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Axl: Deceased; Residence Unknown Grandfathers: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Johan: Deceased; Residence Unknown Grandmothers: ::Darcy: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Elizabet: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great-Grandfathers: ::Donleavy II: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Baldr: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great-Grandmother: ::Elna: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great-Great Grandfather: ::Varik: Deceased; Residence Unknown 3rd Great Grandfather: ::Gilligan: Deceased; Residence Unknown 3rd Great Aunt: ::Unnamed she-cat: Deceased; Residence Unknown 4th Great Grandfather: ::Cormac: Deceased; Residence Unknown 4th Great Uncle: ::Guinevere: Deceased; Residence Unknown 4th Great Aunt: ::Keane: Deceased; Residence Unknown Ancestors: ::Donleavy I: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Aoibheann: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Séamus: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residence Unknown Relationships : Quotes Images Life Pixels Magpiefang.kit.png|Kit Magpiefang.apprentice.png|Apprentice Magpiefang.warrior.png|Warrior Category:Toms